In the related art, many plastic lenses are produced by a cast polymerization method comprising: injecting a composition including a polymerization reactive compound into a cavity in a mold comprised of a glass mold and a tape or a resin gasket, and performing polymerizing and curing by heating or emitting radiation. Typically, since a cured resin adheres to the glass mold and does not release easily, in consideration of productivity, an internal release agent is added to a composition including a polymerization reactive compound, and many proposals on the internal release agent have been made.
As a process for producing a plastic lens using an internal release agent, specifically, a process in which alkoxypolyethylene glycol phosphate is used as an internal release agent is representative (Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, and 4). Furthermore, as a cast polymerization method for obtaining a specific structure whose surface is not smooth, a method of producing a prism lens sheet, a Fresnel lens sheet, or a lenticular lens sheet by adding alkoxypolyethylene glycol phosphate or alkoxypolypropylene glycol phosphate to a monomer having a specific structure has also been proposed (Patent Document 5).
The present inventors of the present invention have been also proposed a method using alkoxypolypropylene glycol phosphate as an internal release agent (Patent Documents 6, 7, and 8), a method using sulfur-containing phosphoric ester (Patent Documents 9, 10, and 11), and a method using a metal catalyst other than tin such as zinc in combination with alkoxypolyethylene glycol phosphoric ester or alkoxypolypropylene glycol phosphoric ester (Patent Document 12).
In addition, a production method of phosphoric ester which is a surfactant has also been disclosed (Patent Document 13).